Il faut bien un commencement
by Tabourette
Summary: OS. Parce que pour toute histoire il faut un début et une fin, commençons par la fin.


Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici après (à ma plus grande honte…) plus de 2 ans d'absence dans l'écriture. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais plutôt de temps. J'ai trois autres fics en cours dont 2 à chapitres mais je veux attendre qu'elles soient finies avant de les poster parce que si j'attends 2 ans entre chaque chapitre, je pense que je vais perdre du monde en route ^^

Cette histoire m'est passée par la tête lors d'une de mes longues soirées d'hivers. Alors que le froid congelait mes pauvres doigts sur mon clavier d'ordinateur je me suis mise à penser à…hum… Ouais bon, en fait j'étais surtout en train de faire la loutre sur mon canapé quand l'idée de base de cette fic m'est venue. Rien de bien glorieux… Du coup je pensais que l'histoire de la pauvre auteure transie de froid dans son pauvre carton sous les ponts passerai mieux mais…

Bref, voilà un petit OS sans prétention qui m'est passé par la tête. Je vais arrêter de blablater sinon mon speech va être aussi long que l'histoire en elle-même !

**Titre **: il faut bien un commencement

**Rating :** M (mais de mon avis personnel d'après ce que j'ai l'habitude de lire et écrire, c'est soft !)

**Résumé :** Parce que pour toute histoire il faut un début et une fin, commençons par la fin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Les sons de la bataille autour d'elle étaient étouffés. Les cris de rage et les hurlements d'agonie ne parvenaient plus à ses oreilles. Quel soulagement. Dans la nuit noire, les sorts qui fusaient de part et d'autre éclairaient la scène morbide qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Elle porta la main à son oreille et la retrouva couverte de sang. Elle ne connaissait pas le sort qu'elle venait de recevoir mais il n'appartenait clairement pas à la magie blanche.

Elle tituba et s'écroula sur le Mangemort qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder son équilibre. Mais elle devait continuer à combattre, les autres avaient besoin d'elle, elle le devait à tous les morts de cette nuit, de cette guerre. Elle ne pouvait pas les ressusciter mais elle pouvait les venger ce soir. Ce dernier soir.

Les dents serrées, elle se redressa péniblement. Totalement focalisé sur son équilibre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un rayon jaune foncer droit sur elle avant de la percuter à la jambe gauche. Un hurlement de douleur déchira sa gorge et elle retomba sur le sol. Un Mangemort avançait sur elle. Un nouvel éclair bleu crépita au bout de sa baguette quand une forme sombre lui cacha la fin horrible qui l'attendait. Mais le faisceau bleuté recroisa son champ de vision quand il traversa le corps de la silhouette qui protégeait sa vie. Un tressaut de souffrance agita le corps de la personne avant que celui-ci ne commence à s'affaisser. Ses reflexes de combattantes reprirent alors le dessus sur sa peur et sa confusion et elle raffermi sa prise sur sa baguette. Quand le Mangemort réapparu devant ses yeux alors que l'homme qui la protégeait s'écroulait sur elle, le sort de mort jaillit de sa baguette. Il frappa sa cible avant que son protecteur ne l'écrase au sol sous le poids de son corps. Sa jambe juste blessé par le sort se fit broyée sous ce nouveau poids. La douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Le noir l'envaihit. Sa bataille était finie.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, un poids lui écrasait la poitrine. Elle se trouvait toujours sur le champ de bataille mais un calme inquiétant y régnait. Elle essaya de regarder autour d'elle mais son corps bloqué restreignait son champ de vision. Aucun signe de vie ne lui apparu. Elle ne savait pas si son ouïe était revenu jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement parvienne à ses oreilles. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'homme allongé sur elle. Elle ne voyait pas son visage plaqué contre sa poitrine et recouvert par une cascade de cheveux noirs mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Son visage crispé de douleur alors qu'un rayon bleu traversait son ventre avait suffit pour dévoiler son identité.

Un frisson secoua le corps au dessus d'elle et un nouveau grognement étouffé se fit entendre. Son propre corps était réchauffé par la chaleur de celui au dessus d'elle mais le sien était exposé à la froideur de la nuit. L'adrénaline retombée, son corps blessé devait recevoir de plein fouet le froid mordant de ce mois d'hiver.

Elle força pour extirper ses bras coincés entre leurs corps et les enroula autour du torse de l'homme. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le protéger du froid. Elle était incapable de bouger le reste de son corps.

Il bougea alors la tête, montrant qu'un semblant de conscience habitait encore son esprit et son corps se crispa. Dans un halètement de douleur, il força sur ses muscles meurtris et se hissa un peu plus le long de son corps à elle, venant enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ce mouvement réveilla la douleur assoupie de sa jambe. Elle ne pu empêcher un petit cri de douleur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvre. Sa jambe semblait en feu et rependait sa lave dans tout le reste de son corps. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état était sa jambe mais ne souhaitait pas non plus le découvrir.

Elle continuait à haleter de souffrance quand une main vint se poser sur son cou, à l'opposé de la tête qui réchauffait sa peau de son souffle. Les doigts glacés pressèrent sur sa carotide, comme essayant d'absorber le battement de son pouls, de son cœur. Etrangement, ce lien de vie entre leur deux corps la calma, l'aida à retrouver une respiration normale. Elle resserra ses bras autour du corps masculin et se laissa apaiser par le son de la respiration près de son oreille. Des piques de douleur crispaient de temps en temps le corps au dessus d'elle mais les doigts caressant la peau de son cou montraient le calme de l'homme.

Elle ne savait pas si ses blessures lui permettait de se redresser et elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de pouvoir bouger plus d'un bras. La douleur et la fatigue physique et mentale avait eu raison de ses dernières forces dès que l'adrénaline du combat avait quitté son organisme. Elle n'avait pas la force physique de se lever mais ne pensait pas avoir non plus la force morale de faire face à l'issus de la bataille, peut être de la guerre. Blotti sous son corps, il la protégeait du froid et de la réalité.

Ses yeux errèrent quelque temps sur la voute lumineuse que formaient les étoiles au dessus d'eux. Le chaos pouvait faire rage sur la Terre, le ciel continuait quand même à les éclairer de sa froide indifférence. Cela avait un côté rassurant. Un frisson plus violent que les autres secoua le corps de l'homme au dessus d'elle et la sortie de sa contemplation. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester comme ça avant que la fin ou les secours ne viennent ? L'arrivée de l'un ou l'autre était aussi incertain pour les deux.

Ses mains engourdies par le froid reprirent vie pour parcourir le dos de son sauveur dans une vaine tentative de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur. Elle aurait voulut être plus vigoureuse mais chaque mouvement trop violent de ses bras mettait son corps au supplice. Le froid avait engourdit la douleur de sa jambe mais visiblement pas celle du reste de son corps. En parcourant le bas de son dos, ses doigts rencontrèrent une substance chaude et poisseuse qui recouvrait la cape de l'homme. Du sang. Elle ne savait pas s'il continuait à saigner mais il avait en tout cas perdu une quantité de sang assez conséquente. Elle n'avait rien pour protéger la blessure de l'extérieur et se sentait bien incapable d'aller farfouiller dans ses vêtements pour y arracher un bout de tissus. Alors elle se contenta d'éloigner ses mains quand elle se rendit compte que ses tâtonnements ne faisaient que raviver la douleur du blessé. Un soupir de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie et elle n'était même pas capable de lui venir en aide à son tour. Elle se contenta de resserrer un peu plus fort ses bras autour de son torse comme pour l'empêcher de se laisser aller à la douleur et à la résignation, seule chose qu'elle pouvait actuellement faire.

Ses yeux retournèrent retrouver la vue apaisante des étoiles, imperturbable devant son impuissance. Mais elle n'eut le temps de s'y perdre que quelques secondes quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur la peau de son cou. Sa respiration se bloqua et son corps se tendit, dans l'attente. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Tous son cou était la cible de ces baisés doux, de l'épaule au menton. De l'autre côté, la main qui caressait alors sa peau vint se poser plus fermement sur elle, emprisonnant doucement sa tête comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie ou non. Elle était perdue. Il n'était pas censé être le genre d'homme à faire ça. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme là et jusqu'alors, il était son dernier repère tangible auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas paniquer devant sa situation.

Mais peut être n'était-ce pas un mal. La fin d'une ère venait de prendre fin pour eux deux. Peut être était-il temps de se laisser dériver et d'arrêter de se raccrocher au monde tel qu'ils l'avaient connu. Peut être était-ce leur dernier acte sur cette terre. Elle ne savait pas qui pouvait surgir à tout moment de la brume glacé qui les entourait, ami ou ennemis. Après tout, si personne n'était encore venu les chercher peut êtres était-ce parce que leur survie n'était pas la priorité des vainqueurs. Alors à quoi se raccrocher à part à l'homme au dessus d'elle, ici et maintenant ? A rien. Alors elle se raccrocha à lui. De toutes se forces. Elle remonta une main dans ses cheveux noirs alors que l'autre s'accrochait à sa cape comme pour donner son consentement. Peut être serait-ce son dernier acte inconsidéré alors elle allait tout lâcher et se laisser aller.

Les baisés dans son cou se renforcèrent comme s'il avait compris sa position. Peut être leur dernier moment.

Quand sa bouche et sa main la quittèrent un frisson de froid l'envahit. Mais après qu'il se soit redressé au dessus d'elle, elle retrouva la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé fut doux et lent. Leurs lèvres se testaient. Puis ce fut leurs langues. Et quant elles s'acceptèrent, leur baisé prit toute son ampleur. Il n'y avait aucune domination, juste un partage.

Le corps au dessus du sien appuyait de tout son poids sur elle mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciaient. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient de toute façon rien pu y faire. Deux blessés dans un moment d'apaisement. Ils feraient ce qu'ils pourraient et aucun des deux n'y redirait rien.

Sa mains continua à parcourir doucement ses cheveux pendant que l'autre explorait de nouveau le large dos à sa portée.

Son torse surélevé au dessus du sien faisaient se presser l'un contre l'autre leurs deux bassins. Elle pouvait sentir contre son ventre son plaisir naître sous leur baisé. Les prémices d'une suite qu'ils accueillaient tout les deux.

Elle l'accueillit en relevant sa jambe valide le long de sa cuisse. Il bougea alors son corps pour se modeler au sien et presser le désire qui montait en lui contre le sien. Elle rabattit un pan de la cape noir sur sa jambe maintenant exposé au froid hivernal avant de faire glisser sa main entre leur deux corps. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle s'acharna sur les boutons de son pantalon avant d'enfin parvenir à y glisser sa main. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors la chaire tendue. Il poussa un grognement contre ses lèvres quand la main glacée toucha sa peau brûlante mais elle continua. Elle le parcouru de sa paume avant de l'extraire de son carcan de tissus. Les lèvres contre les siennes se firent plus insistante, approfondissant leur baisé. Il glissa à son tour sa main entre eux pour rejoindre la sienne. Sa tête retomba dans son cou et son corps écrasa un peu plus le sien conte le sol mais elle était bien. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent sur lui pendant quelques instant avant que les siens ne se dirige vers sa jupe d'uniforme scolaire pour la remonter le long de ses cuisse. Ils passèrent bien vite la barrière de son sous-vêtement pour se réchauffer dans sa chaleur. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous la sensation. Elle commença alors à le guider vers elle, en elle. Elle se crispa quand il se retrouva enfouit dans sa moiteur. Elle n'était pas totalement prête mais elle n'était pas prête à attendre non plus. Il resta sans bouger contre elle pendant quelques instants, en elle. C'est elle qui fini pas bouger contre lui, l'accueillant un peu plus et comme on ne faisait pas attendre les dames, il se mit à son tour à se mouvoir entre elle. Il poussa un gémissement contre son cou mais elle doutait que ce soit de plaisir. Pourtant il continua, alors elle aussi. Leur corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, faisant rouler inconfortablement leur vêtements entre eux mais il n'avait pas la force d'en plus se redresser alors il ne le fit pas et elle ne dit rien. Les prémices du plaisir prirent possession de son ventre pour se rependre dans le reste de son corps. Mais sa jambe blessée l'élançait et elle sentait son corps trembler au dessus du sien. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Une bonne fin pour une guerre.

Leur rythme ne s'accéléra pas, leur position ne changea pas mais ça leur suffisait. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant s'écraser sur sa peau alors que le sien s'échappait dans l'air glacial de la nuit dans de petits nuages de fumée.

Sa respiration devint erratique à mesure que son corps se mouvait en elle. Son souffle contre son oreille, son corps contre le sien, il remplissait tous ses sens, saturait son corps de plaisir. Dans sa jambe, douleur et bienfait se battaient pour prendre place mais c'était bon. Sa langue parcourait de temps en temps la peau de son cou comme pour apaiser la brûlure de son souffle. Son corps. Sa langue. Son souffle. La douleur. Le plaisir. Le plaisir. Elle se cambra contre lui, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, le corps tendu. Dans un dernier râle faible, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol. Il continua à se mouvoir en elle, sa tête dans son cou. Il mordit la chair tendre avant de la relâcher pour pousser un dernier grognement étouffé. Il s'étendit de nouveau de tout son poids sur elle. C'était bon de le sentir là. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux en regardant les étoiles. Immuables devant les ridicules petites actions sur Terre. Le souffle dans son cou se calmait peu à peu. Sa main revint se nicher contre sa peau, à la base de l'épaule. Elle regarda les étoiles. Et elle ferma les yeux.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ils avaient gagné la guerre. Sa présence dans l'infirmerie de l'école et les gens autour d'elle l'attestaient. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là mais le plus important était qu'elle y était arrivée. On lui avait soignée et bandée la jambe, elle n'avait presque plus mal. Il était dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle ne le voyait pas à cause des rideaux mais elle avait entendu son nom. Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment ils étaient arrivé ici mais elle espérait juste qu'il avait eut le temps de les rhabiller. Sa pourrait être gênant dans le cas contraire. Elle sourit.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prit. Elle avait vraiment agit de façon inconsidéré mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à se souvenir de son état d'esprit à ce moment, à se souvenir ce qui l'avait poussé à se donner ainsi. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Elle sourit. Il allait falloir qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un qu'elle était réveillée. Il fallait qu'elle demande une potion de contraception.

Elle tourna la tête vers les rideaux qui séparaient leurs deux lits. Elle n'avait presque plus mal, elle n'allait surement pas tarder à sortir de l'infirmerie. Il semblait y avoir un manque de place. Mais en attendant, elle était au chaud. Elle se rendormie.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Il était sorti. Elle l'avait appris ce matin. Il était temps.

Elle prit ses béquilles et sortie dans les couloirs. Il y faisait froid. Elle n'aimait plus le froid. Dommage, elle aimait aimer le froid, mais elle se trouvait des circonstances atténuantes compte tenu de cette nuit là.

Il faisait encore plus froid dans les cachots. Elle espérait qu'il faisait plus chaud chez lui parce que sinon, elle n'était pas sûr d'aime y rester.

Elle frappa à la porte et dû attendre quelques minutes avant qu'il ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait visiblement pas avoir de la visite. Quand il la vit, il resta plusieurs secondes à la regarder. Elle voulu le regarder dans les yeux mais n'arriva pas à croiser son regard. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il fini par la faire entrer chez lui. Il y faisait chaud.

Il resta planté au milieu de son salon mais la regardait dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il se crispa mais elle continua. Elle fit glisser le tissu le long de ses bras et le laissa tomber par terre. Un large bandage lui ceignait la taille. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon qui alla rejoindre la chemise. Elle rougit quand elle fut obligée de se baisser pour l'enlever complètement. Il ne faisait toujours aucun geste. Elle s'attaqua alors à sa propre chemise et à sa jupe. Il suivait tous ses mouvements des yeux et elle se mit légèrement à trembler. Ca semblait plus simple dans sa tête, il ne restait pas là à rien faire. Quand elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement, elle lui saisie la main qui pendait le long de son corps et le guida vers le canapé. Il se laissa faire. Elle s'y allongea avec angoisse et l'invita à la rejoindre. Elle vit son corps se crisper mais il s'exécuta. Elle frissonna quand son corps chaud vint se coller contre le sien. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son torse et passa son bras autour de sa taille, évitant soigneusement le bandage. Il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Elle le sentait toujours tendu contre elle mais quand il vit qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre, il se détendit. Il attrapa une couverture sur le dossier du canapé et l'étendit sur eux. Ils avaient déjà eut assez froid comme ça. Il referma les bras sur elle et la tint serré contre lui. Son souffle chaud venait caresser son torse nu.

Ils avaient commencé dans le mauvais sens. Elle voulait continuer mais dans le bon. Peut être que la prochaine fois ils pourraient avoir un rendez-vous pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Ils avaient tout le temps maintenant. Il avait commencé dans le mauvais sens mais il fallait bien un commencement.

Finiiiii

Que vous ayez aimé ou non, dites le moi ou ne le faites pas mais en tout cas, merci à vous de m'avoir lu !


End file.
